Inside of Love
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: It's several years after Seiya, Princess Kakyuu and the other Sailor Stars have left Earth to rebuild their home planet. Seiya finds out that Mamoru and Usagi are to be married so he decides going back to Earth is the only option. Seiya&Usagi. Please R&R.


**ch. 1 The Thought of Crystal Tokyo  
Warning! Rated M for mature content! Seiya & Usagi.**

* * *

Present:  
Seiya Kou, a handsome young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, breathed in deeply the smell of Crystal Tokyo. He was so happy to be back on Earth. It was his home for a long time while he looked for his Princess. It was here that he met his Usagi and the rest of the girls. How different it looked since he was last here. He tried to recall how long it had been since he left Earth and went back to rebuild his home planet but couldn't recall. _Wow some much has changed but it's beautiful here._

* * *

_Flashback:__  
Seiya had become a new man in the long years since he first left Earth. After he left Earth and Usagi and everything with Galaxia was over, Kakyuu meant little to him. She was still his Princess and he would always be bound to her dutifully, but things were different now. He used to be in love with Kakyuu before he met Usagi. Now Mamoru had taken her away and it changed him. __It had been almost a year since Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Crystal Tokyo sounded even more beautiful than Seiya imagined it could be. _

_Kakyuu had described it, for her and his brothers had gone to the wedding. No matter how much he wanted to go, there was a limit to how much Seiya could bear. To see Usagi become completely bound to someone forever, the thought of it destroyed his insides. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop crying._

_Seiya had become a new man in the long years since he first left Usagi. He even cut his hair that he was so fond of. It reminded him too much of her. After he left Earth and everything with Galaxia was over, Kakyuu meant little to him. She was still his Princess and he would always be bound to her dutifully. He used to be in love with Kakyuu before he met Usagi. Now Mamoru had taken her away and it changed him. _

_Seiya used to enjoy the simple things in life. The subtle smell of flowers, the spray of mist on his face, even the stars didn't please him as much as they once did. He wasn't even excited to rebuild his homeland. Although he worked harder than anyone to reconstruct his home, it was merely a distraction._

_One day, while Seiya was using all of his power to carry heavy logs across the town, Kakyuu touched his arm lightly. He pulled away defiantly and asked politely as he could for her not to touch him that way. "I've told you Kakyuu I don't feel that way about you anymore." He didn't mean to be so callous but his heart was broken from Usagi. It's not your fault Kakyuu he wanted to scream but somehow it felt good to lash out at someone he loved, although he knew it was wrong. _

_Kakyuu was calm despite his coldness. "Seiya please just listen to me. I know that our past has been severed," her face was calm but her voice cracked with sadness. She swallowed and pretended that it didn't happen. "I know you don't feel that way for me as you once did." Kakyuu had to hold back all of her tears. "Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for Usagi… I mean what happened with her and Mamoru- -" _

_Seiya threw down the logs. "Kakyuu enough!" He flung up his hands and started screaming. "Leave me alone! There will never be anything between us! Get it through your tiny Princess brain that what happened between me and her couldn't even pretend to compare to you! U- - Usa- -…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. He fell to the ground and covered his eyes with his hands and started to sob. "I'm so sorry Kakyuu. She hurt me so bad. She was just using me until Mamoru came back… And when he did she pretended as though nothing had happened between us and we were just…just friends." He took a deep breath and Kakyuu crept closer to him. "It was _me _who helped her stay alive through _his _absence! I always made her feel special. Like the stars couldn't rise without her. If only he never came back." He shook his head. "No. I don't wish that. Then she could have never been happy. If only she met me before she met him. I was her shining star…but Mamoru is her sun. Nothing I'll ever compare to."_

_Kakyuu stood above him now. She cautiously touched his shoulder. If only he knew how much she loved him. He wiped his eyes and stood up. "I am sorry my Princess." They stared at each other for a long time. So much had changed. She used to be his everything, _his _own personal sun. But Usagi changed everything. _

_He turned to leave but Kakyuu grabbed his arm, "Wait please." She pulled him in close. She kissed his head and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Seiya looked into her eyes. There was so much love there. She leaned in and kissed him gently. He pulled her to the ground and they rolled into the safety off of the road into the safety of the forest trees._

_It had never been like this between them. Back before their original home planet was destroyed, they had loved each other. They kissed and spent every second together. But it was nothing like this. This passionate make out session was brand new to both of them, but Seiya took advantage of it. _Oh Usagi_, he thought lovingly, _I want more_. He imagined her hands tangled in his hair and her hands running all over his body, but his heart was stronger. He opened his eyes and saw a tear on Kakyuu's face. He pulled back fiercely. "I'm sorry," he said and ran. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him and didn't look back. He made up his mind, he was going to tell Usagi how he felt about her and how she hurt him so._

_In a swirl of colors he changed into Sailor Star Fighter and glided toward the Earth. _How long has it been since I've seen my Usagi?

_And with that thought he smiled and sped toward Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

_

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you read on and review please! This is my first Seiya and Usagi tribute! =D**

**hpsailorstarluver**


End file.
